Insidious Inquisitor
by Yunaine
Summary: Harry Potter is dosed with Veritaserum by Dolores Umbridge. Afterwards his entire world is turned upside down. - Set during fifth year; Harry/Susan/Hannah


Author: Yunaine

Title: Insidious Inquisitor

Words: 14,015

Rating: T

Status: One-Shot - Completed

Spoilers: PS / CoS / PoA / GoF / OotP

Category: General/Humor/Romance

Warnings: Cursing, threats, Female/Female, No sexual scenes, Implied character deaths

Main characters: Harry Potter, Dolores Umbridge, Amelia Bones, Head Unspeakable, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot

Pairing: Harry Potter & Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own anything in reference to that entire imagined universe.

Summary: Harry Potter is dosed with Veritaserum by Dolores Umbridge. Afterwards his entire world is turned upside down. - Set during fifth year; Harry/Susan/Hannah

Beta: Ethiliam

--

Additional Notes:

This story will take place during fifth year, several weeks after Christmas. Harry will have already had a couple of 'lessons' with Professor Snape. The D.A. will have had several lessons as well.

Cho did not happen, period.

Harry and the twins were still banned from Quidditch.

Nobody can look through an invisibility cloak. The things exist for a reason, if a spell or item can make someone look through them then the cloaks would be adjusted to avoid those spells or items. It's an _invisibility_ cloak. Take a guess to its purpose?

My pet dragon burned my lesson plans of fifth years. Hermione nicked the ones from my beta because she lost her own. This means that the lesson plan of the original book might not be followed. Please note that I don't care. Neither does my beta. If you do care then please refrain from letting me know, I might unleash that little dragon of mine.

--

**1- ****Insidious Inquisitor**

"Detention Mr. Potter," stated Professor Umbridge in the middle of a reading session.

Harry cursed under his breath and sighed, "I didn't do anything Professor Umbridge, could you expand on why I got a detention?"

Professor Umbridge merely smiled and replied, "You are completely correct. You weren't doing anything while you're supposed to be reading. Ten points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher and interrupting class."

Harry wanted to bang his head onto his desk but refrained from doing so. It would only cost more points. He could already hear her voice hammering through his head, "_Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for destruction of school property, disturbing class again and willingly hurting a student._" Never mind that he was the student in question.

Oh how much he loathed that stupid woman.

--

Harry knocked on the door of Professor Umbridge's office that evening. He was already dreading the detention. He tried to keep himself out of detentions to avoid that quill of hers.

"Come in Mr. Potter," he heard her voice from behind the closed door.

Harry walked in and took a seat in front of her desk. There wasn't any parchment in front of him, nor was the quill even present. The office was still hideously pink.

"I was wondering if we could have a little talk Mr. Potter," she stated, "What do you want to drink? Coffee? Tea? Pumpkin juice?"

He was wondering if Professor Umbridge had died and was being Polyjuiced by someone else because she was way too kind. Something was going on.

"Pumpkin juice will be fine, thank you Professor Umbridge."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter. So, how have the other classes been going?"

Harry looked up in surprise and wondered if him answering would get a teacher sacked. He started smiling inwardly and decided that he might as well sacrifice one of the teachers.

"Well Professor Umbridge, now that you ask. I'm wondering why Professor Snape is allowed to teach? The only thing he does during class is write the textbook on the black board and walk around. He doesn't stop anyone from doing anything wrong, doesn't teach anything else and only sneers and takes points from everyone for breathing," said Harry cheerfully.

Professor Umbridge got a frown on her face, "He didn't act like that when I inspected him this morning. Perhaps my presence influenced his teaching. I'll see if I can make time to observe Professor Snape when he doesn't realize it."

Harry smiled at his success and took a sip from the pumpkin juice he had received.

It was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. He felt his insides going cold while his eyes glassed over a bit.

Professor Umbridge smiled and said, "That's a lot better, isn't it? Now we can have an honest conversation. It was only a bit of Veritaserum in that pumpkin juice Mr. Potter. Nothing life threatening."

"_VERITASERUM?_" shouted Harry in his mind, "_Oh Merlin, I hope she doesn't ask anything about Sirius. I'm such an idiot. Of course she'll ask about him._"

He tried getting up to run out of the office but found that he couldn't move anymore.

Professor Umbridge got up and took two mirrors from the shelf behind her. She sat back down and tapped both of them with her wand. They didn't show any reflection though, only some mist revolving through the surface. They vaguely looked like faces, but Harry couldn't make out who they were.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter," he replied in a monotone voice.

"What is your birthdate?"

"July 31, 1980"

"Where do you live?"

"Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey"

"Do you know where Sirius Black is hiding?" asked Professor Umbridge with a grin on her face.

"Yes," answered Harry while paling at the answer.

"Where is Sirius Black hiding?"

"I can't talk about the location."

"Why can't you talk about the location?" she asked while getting a small frown on her face.

"Because he is under a Fidelius cast by Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Umbridge got a lot happier with that statement, Harry started to wish he was with Voldemort instead of here.

"Why are you protecting Sirius Black when he is responsible for the death of your parents?"

"Because Peter Pettigrew is responsible for the death of my parents."

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose at that answer. She leaned back in her chair while pondering the next question.

"And why do you think Peter Pettigrew is responsible for that?" she sneered.

"I saw Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black at the end of my third year. Pettigrew was hiding in his animagus form. Sirius captured him and made him transform out of his animagus form with the help of Professor Lupin. He admitted to giving away the secret to Voldemort," answered Harry while wondering what she would do with that answer.

She started paling a bit from the implications of everything Harry said. A moment later she fired off her next questions, which oddly enough weren't about Sirius Black anymore.

"Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named alive again?"

"Yes, Voldemort is alive."

Instead of paling further, she grew furious.

"Were there really dementors when you cast the Patronus Charm the previous summer?"

"Yes, there were two dementors."

If Harry ever thought that Mrs. Weasley looked scary when she was angry, it was nothing to seeing Professor Umbridge getting mad. She whispered angrily, "What the hell has Dumbledore been doing!"

While the question was not really for Harry, he still had no choice besides answering it.

"He restarted the Order of the Phoenix while he ignored me this entire year."

Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow at him, took the two mirrors and tapped them with her wand again. After that action she said, "You two better get in here before I hex Dumbledore into oblivion."

Harry saw the two misty faces disappearing from the frames and wondered what was going on. After a few minutes of silence, she looked at him again and sighed.

"I'm not going to bother explaining anything to you Mr. Potter. I'm very sure you hate me, hopefully you will trust the people that will arrive here in a few moments a lot more than you will ever trust me."

She gave him the antidote to the Veritaserum and sat back down. Fifteen minutes later the door opened to her office and closed a few moments later. Harry looked confused until two people appeared after throwing of an invisibility cloak.

He recognized one from the trial he went through this summer, Madam Amelia Bones. She looked ready to strangle someone. The other person didn't have any skin visible. A hood clouded his face, his appearance managed to scare the crap out of Harry. Even Death Eaters didn't manage to look that mysterious.

Amelia was the first to start talking, "Have you explained everything to him Dolores?"

Dolores sighed in reply, "Do you really think he would believe _anything_ I'd tell him right now?"

Amelia sighed as well and sat down in one of the chairs near Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm sure you've met my niece, Susan?"

"Yes I have, she's doing great in the D.A. and her spell casting is wicked. She learns pretty fast and looks gorgeous as well," he answered truthfully while his eyebrows rose in shock and blushed at the end.

The hooded person sniggered and explained, "It takes a little while for the Veritaserum to wear off, even after the antidote is given Mr. Potter."

Amelia gave a small grin at that answer and asked, "Do you mind if we call you Harry?"

"Not at all," answered Harry.

The hooded person spoke next, "Call everyone else by their first names as well. The stern looking witch is Amelia, while the one behind the desk looking like she swallowed a fly is Dolores. I'm called Magician to preserve my identity. I'm the Head Unspeakable."

Both women were glaring openly at Magician.

Amelia looked at Harry and started, "Harry, we don't have a lot of time so I'll be very brief in my explanation."

Harry nodded his head dumbly in response because he was already dizzy from everything.

Amelia continued, "When Voldemort was defeated a lot of his followers claimed Imperius Curse as an excuse. The Minister allowed them all to pass without even asking for questioning under Veritaserum. Magician and I decided to act on our own and contacted Dolores.

"She infiltrated the Ministry. I'm sure you know what opinions she spread. She rose quicker in the Ministry than should have been possible. A few years ago she was suddenly in an advisory position next to the Minister. The purebloods leave her alone because she helps their agenda."

Dolores interrupted, "Disgusting pieces of dragon dung, not an ounce of cunning in those pureblood inbred arses. Pureblood superiority my foot."

Amelia rose an eyebrow at that while Magician just chuckled.

Dolores blushed a bit, "Sorry, just getting that off my chest."

Amelia kept looking at Dolores to see if she needed to say anything else, eventually she continued the tale, "Dolores managed to get a lot of names of true Voldemort supporters. Not only that, but also the ones bragging about how they got off so easily. Even Lucius Malfoy was stupid enough to trust that information to her."

"Yeah that one, thinks he looks elegant but only manages to make himself look gay while his wife keeps hoping he'll fall down the bloody stairs so she can finally move on from the blasted idiot," interrupted Dolores.

"Did you perchance take some Veritaserum Dolores?" asked Magician amusedly.

"No, just getting some things out of the way. You have no idea how much fun it is to finally being able to talk freely instead of keeping my mouth shut and seeing those idiots make mistake after mistake," responded Dolores.

A short _hem-hem_ interrupted them. Harry nearly jumped in his chair and looked at Amelia with a glare. Dolores just looked overly amused with a raised eyebrow while Magician was wondering what was going on.

"Sorry, my niece sent me a letter about your _ailment_ Dolores, I just thought I'd try it out to see if it actually works," said Amelia with a grin.

"Anyway, we're getting off track here," continued Magician, "At the end of your third task we suddenly hear rumors at the Ministry that Voldemort is back. A student also gets found dead at the end of the task.

"Everything is covered up a few days later. Minister Fudge kept insisting that nothing was going on. He said that the death of the Diggory kid was due to one of the obstacles of the last task. The death of the Crouch kid was kept silent. Only a few people knew about him even being alive again."

Amelia interrupted, "While the Auror Department wanted to start taking action, Minister Fudge forbade it. He told us that there was no proof for the allegations made by both Professor Dumbledore and you. The problem is that neither of you came forward with evidence. Dumbledore could have just provided evidence and everyone would have known what was going on."

Dolores picked up the tale, "A few weeks later we all get called in for a full Wizengamot session for a breach in both Stature of Secrecy and Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Imagine our surprise to hear that the Boy-Who-Lived cast a Patronus Charm to get two dementors out of the way."

"While nobody knew if it was true or not, the trial itself made clear that there were possibly dementors present. Again, no real proof was given. During the trial Dolores decided to go with Fudge to cement her position further while I got on your side to get you off the hook," continued Amelia.

Harry's eyebrows rose a bit.

Dolores grinned, "After ten years I had enough sway in the Ministry to make suggestions. Since we knew enough of the Ministry, I went against you in that trial. After that, it was only a few offhand comments to Fudge and I was in Hogwarts before I could even finish packing."

Magician talked again, "Dolores would start checking out what the hell was going on in this castle. Dumbledore was acting too strange. He's been dropping the ball too many times."

Dolores sighed, "And that is were my actions towards you came in. I wasn't at Fudge's side anymore so I needed to keep my position here cemented. Since Fudge loathes you, every action against you would cause satisfaction for him. I started to push your buttons when I realized you had a short temper. I also overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape about me creating an army in this castle. Based on that I decided to create the Inquisitorial Squad.

"It managed to keep everyone occupied by looking at the bad things I was doing, while I had complete freedom to look around the entire castle. Everyone thought they knew what to expect from me, so I played out my role. In the meantime I could get away with checking out Hogwarts classes for real. It's despicable," she spit out.

Amelia's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean Dolores?"

"The education here has become a joke. It's degrading for magic itself. No wonder the new Ministry employees are such idiots, they're being bred in here. What we received in our first year is currently being taught in both first and half of second year. The list goes on. The specializations that we could choose from have even disappeared," said Dolores vehemently.

"What did you use that quill for then?" asked Harry.

Dolores sighed while Amelia answered, "She needed to make sure her reputation was set in stone. She didn't have any choice but to go against you and make you suffer. The easiest way was with such a quill. It also drew a lot of attention to what happened to you and drew attention away from Dolores."

"And the detention of Lee Jordan?" asked Harry.

Dolores' slammed her fist on her desk and whispered, "If I had my way, I would have had that little brat's wand snapped and thrown out of this school. That little piece of trash nearly had three other students killed because of a prank he wanted to pull off. At least those Weasley twins still use their brains when pranking."

Harry's eyes widened a bit at that exclamation while Dolores said, "It's too late to continue any more. Curfew will be starting in ten minutes. Harry, would you be willing to give us memories of what has been happening in your life? It would be copies that come out of your mind, it doesn't hurt in the slightest. We can use those memories in court later on."

Harry thought about it a few seconds and finally nodded his head in acceptance. He thought to himself, "_They know a lot more than I do, perhaps they'll be able to make sense of all the stuff that happens to me._"

Magician responded, "I'll have two pensieves here by tomorrow Dolores."

Amelia looked at Harry for a moment, "Dolores, Magician, could I have a private word with Harry? I need to ask him something personal. It won't take long and I want it out of the way."

Magician pulled on his invisibility cloak, Harry suspected he would be waiting outside for Amelia. Dolores left as well, probably to her chambers.

Amelia started, "I'll cut straight to the issue Harry, what do you know of your parents and their decisions concerning your life?"

Harry's looked confused for a second, "Well, they probably wanted me to come to Hogwarts. I don't really know much about them."

Amelia sighed while smiling. It was a strange sight. "Thank Merlin," she mumbled.

"Harry, before Voldemort was defeated a lot of people were afraid of what would happen to their children if they became orphans. There are several obscure laws that are still in existence. I'm sure the Death Eaters know a couple of them.

"If used correctly, it would be possible to take an orphan and set them up in a marriage contract. The orphan would have no choice to comply since his new guardian is acting in his stead. When people became aware of that, they started making contracts themselves to avoid their child being caught up with a Death Eater kid."

Harry looked confused, "What does this have to do with me?"

Amelia sighed, "Your parents were not afraid for some time. Then suddenly they became deathly afraid of something bad happening to you. They wanted a contract set up as fast as possible with a respectable family. They disappeared as soon as the contract was signed."

Harry's eyeballs nearly popped out of his eyes, "My parents set me up with a marriage contract?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, however they did include a clause that either the girl or you could refuse the contract. This refusal would need to be done at the Ministry to check that the person destroying the contract is acting out of her or his free will."

Harry rubbed his head for a second, his eyes were closed, "Who did my parents -

"I believe you described her as gorgeous looking. She apparently also has wicked spell casting and is a pretty fast learner," answered Amelia while looking amused.

Harry wanted to groan at making such an idiot of himself.

"I suggest you contact her. Explain to her why you haven't talked to her at all. I believe her last letter to me contained some rather rude comments of what she'd do to you if she got you alone. I already know better, but Susan is under the impression that you knew of the contract and purposefully ignore her."

Harry sighed, "I need some sleep to digest all of this."

When thinking of sleeping and clearing his mind, Harry was awake again in an instant, "Occlumency!"

Amelia's eyebrows rose in shock, "Occlumency? How do you know of that branch of magic?"

The clock chimed in the office to indicate that Harry should be in his dorm by now.

"I need to clear my mind before sleeping, I have another lesson with Professor Snape in Occlumency tomorrow. What if he finds this conversation? Oh bloody hell, this isn't good," mumbled Harry.

"Snape is teaching you Occlumency? According to Susan's letters he hates you. He can't teach you Occlumency. The entire thing is based on trust," said Amelia.

She sighed, "We don't have time for all of this. Taunt Dolores tomorrow, she'll know something is up and gladly give you more detention. You'll need to come here to copy your memories anyway. You really need to get to your dormitory now."

Amelia shooed Harry out of the office. Harry saw her disappearing under the invisibility cloak that Magician was holding.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor dormitory. He opened the portrait to the Common Room. Nobody was up anymore. He got into his bed and wondered what else would happen.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to breakfast. Hermione had been asking him how the detention had gone but Harry waved it all away. He didn't want to discuss it yet. He was still processing most of it himself.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," said a familiar voice behind him.

Remembering that he needed a quick detention he faked being half asleep and responded, "'morning toad face."

Ron and Hermione stopped walking and looked at Harry in shock. Ron was looking like he wanted to give him a hug while Hermione looked close to berating him. Harry faked getting awake and slapped his forehead.

"Detention Mr. Potter, and ten points from Gryffindor. Do I need to explain why you got the detention again this time or are you awake now?" said Professor Umbridge.

"I'm awake, Professor Umbridge," said Harry.

Professor Umbridge left a few second later.

Ron looked at him with glee shining in his eyes, "That was wicked!"

"Harry! You can't go insulting a teacher like that! Do you want to keep going to detentions with her? We're loosing meetings like this!" ranted Hermione.

"I wasn't awake yet! Nobody should have to deal with her in the morning, it's not fair," whined Harry to get Hermione of his back.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down and started searching the Hufflepuff table. Susan was looking at him with a sad expression on her face. She blushed a bit when she saw him looking back before she focused on the blonde girl sitting next to her.

Hedwig flew in with the other owls a few seconds later. She was carrying a small note which was from Hagrid. He asked if Harry wanted to come and chat a bit the next weekend. He turned to Hagrid and gave him a small nod. He pocketed the note and asked for a piece of paper from Hermione. He quickly scrabbled down.

-

_I didn't know about a certain arrangement._

_We need to talk about this._

_Meet in secret room after last class?_

-

He handed it over to Hedwig who looked indignantly at him. It seemed like Hedwig didn't like short trips. She eventually took the note and flew over to Susan.

Even though Hedwig was pretty noticeable there were only a few people that noticed this in the commotion of the owl deliveries. Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde girl next to Susan was busy glaring at Harry when Hedwig settled down on Susan's shoulder. Susan had a questioning look when she pulled off the note. She quickly read through it and got a small smile on her face while blushing. She handed it over to Hannah and gave a quick nod towards Harry. When Harry smiled back she flushed scarlet.

He noticed that Susan seemed more relaxed than before. The blonde girl gave her a quick hug. When she looked over to Harry she was still glaring a bit.

"_Hufflepuffs really do look out for their own,_" thought Harry.

Another note arrived for Harry during breakfast.

-

_I can't teach you if you aren't present._

_Stop getting detentions._

_Professor Snape._

-

Harry managed to fight off a grin from his face. If the last detention from Professor Umbridge was any indication for the next ones, he'd rather stay in detention with her for the rest of the year.

--

Harry was on his way to the Room of Requirement. He had been avoiding Hermione's questions all day. Not only about the detentions, but also about him sending off a note to Susan. She was also questioning why Hannah, the blonde girl that sat next to Susan, had been glaring at him. Ron was as clueless as always, but he started to get annoyed from the questions as well.

He opened the Room a few moments later. A small cosy living room came to life instead of the usual classroom they used. Harry sat down in one of the comfy seats.

He was almost dozing off when the door opened again. He looked up and saw both Susan and Hannah entering the room. He raised an eyebrow at Hannah only to receive a mild glare in return.

Harry decided not to bother questioning it. His life was a mess enough already, if Hannah wanted to hear his entire life drama then that's her decision. Every time he'd remember seeing Susan, Hannah was also with her. So he doubted she would leave for this conversation.

Susan was a bit shorter than Hannah. She had auburn hair which was currently in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light blueish color. Hannah had dirty blonde hair which was loose and brown eyes. Eyes that were still narrowed in his direction.

Harry swallowed and started, "I had a very strange detention yesterday. I don't know how much I can tell you about it, but I got informed that apparently our parents created a contract between you and me Susan. I didn't even know such contracts existed."

"Anyway, I'm sorry if this hurt you in any way. I'm sure it wasn't very comfortable for you to know about this contract while I ... well, ignored you for the first four years and only talked with you a bit while in the D.A."

Harry had no idea what to say anymore so he just blurted out, "I'd really like a chance to get to know you."

Even though Susan was still blushing, she smiled a bit. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I'd say the same, but I already know a lot about you," she said and gave him a hug.

Harry had no idea what to say to that, but hugged her back a moment later. She gave a small sigh but didn't let go.

"What do you mean with already knowing a lot about me?" he asked.

He could have sworn that Susan was rolling her eyes. At least Hannah was while he glimpsed over at her.

"She's been observing you since first year," said Hannah.

"I'll go for something your friends don't even know. Even though you look happy while playing Quidditch, you'd rather just fly instead of playing for Gryffindor," stated Susan with a small smile on her face.

Harry's eyebrows rose in shock, "How did you... I never... -

"It's the look on your face each time you take off from the ground. You smile as soon as you're off the ground but when you realize you need to look for the snitch, your face gets a frown of frustration. You look around for the snitch but you look like you'd want to start doing loops the entire time," sniggered Hannah.

She stopped sniggering a second later and glared at Harry again, "Don't think you're getting off the hook that fast mister. Susan here has been going through hell for several years."

He felt Susan shacking a bit and hugged her a bit closer. He sighed, "What do you want me to say Hannah? I didn't know a thing about the Wizarding World until I was eleven. I had no clue about the contract and if Amelia hadn't told me yesterday, I still wouldn't know."

"My auntie was here yesterday?" asked Susan in shock while she released him and looked up at him with a frown.

Harry closed his eyes, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. She's going to ..."

He opened his eyes in shock a second later, "Detention, I need to get to Dolores or she'll have my head."

He ran out of the room a second later, leaving two confused witches behind.

--

Harry arrived at Professor Umbridge's office a few minutes later. He opened the office while trying to catch his breath.

"A bit late Mr. Potter," Professor Umbridge said.

"My apologies Professor Umbridge, I got side-tracked a bit," said Harry.

"Obviously," she drawled while Harry closed the door.

"Enough of the formality Harry. Those two bowls over there are pensieves. They can be filled with the memories of a person by using a wand to withdraw them. The process is harmless and merely copies the memory. You don't lose it in any way," said Dolores.

Harry looked at the two ancient looking devices. He walked over to them and saw some strange inscriptions on the bowl. He figured they were probably runes or some other mumbo jumbo.

"Think of your first Quidditch match, I'll be using my wand to withdraw the memory. Only think of ten seconds of that match so the memory doesn't last too long," said Dolores.

Harry did exactly that and felt a weird sensation at his temple. A few seconds later a silvery substance was dropped in one of the bowls. She tapped the bowl once and Harry saw a miniature version of himself flying around.

"Wicked," said Harry.

Dolores cracked a smile at that, "Yes it is, expensive as well. I'm sure Magician went all out to get two of them here. He dropped them off this morning. It will take some time to get the memories in here. Tomorrow both Amelia and Magician will be back here to start going through them.

"You'll be present as well to give commentary when needed. Or even if you need to expand a certain memory.

"Are you ready to begi -

A knock on the door interrupted Dolores. She waved Harry into the seat in front of her desk while moving into her own seat as well, "Enter!"

The door opened and Harry saw Dolores raising her eyebrow. After a while she got a small smile on her face.

"Come in and close the door," she said.

Harry wondered who had come in because Dolores had said Amelia and Magician wouldn't be here today. When the door closed he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Dolores, I had a rather interesting conversation today," said Susan.

"I'm sure you did Miss. Bones, but you might want to refrain from calling me by my first name," said Dolores.

Hannah smirked, "Nope, Harry here slipped up."

Dolores looked at Harry who looked confused in return.

"He first said he met my lovely auntie yesterday. But he couldn't have, because he was in detention with you yesterday," said Susan.

"Today he ran out of a long overdue conversation," started Hannah while glaring again at Harry for leaving them, "while saying that _Dolores_ would have his pretty head for being late. Before that he called Susan's auntie with her first name as well."

Susan continued with, "So he is on friendly terms with both my auntie and you. Which means something is going on. I've already missed enough time with him there so I'm not leaving."

"Neither am I," stated Hannah.

Dolores sighed, "I should have expected it. Hufflepuffs through and through. Take a seat but be quiet. Harry will be having enough to do already.

"If anyone asks, the both of you were in detention today for using your wands in the hallways."

Dolores stood up and went back to the pensieves, Harry followed her a second later.

"Harry, I want you to put into these pensieves whatever you want. If you think something is very strange, then think of it and we'll add it to the pensieve. Even if you're not sure, just add it to the rest so we can check it all. This might invade some of your privacy but I hope you'll trust the few people that will see these memories.

"Based on some of your memories, charges will be pressed and we will start cleaning up the Ministry as well. Amelia, Magician and I had a short discussion this morning and we decided that after this, we will start reacting. We already have a lot of evidence, yours will only add to it."

Harry sighed, "Sure, I've been wondering about a lot of things. It would be nice to get some answers to all of them."

The process went on for an hour. The first pensieve was half full. Harry looked around and saw that Hannah and Susan were looking around the office.

"Was that it Harry?" asked Dolores. Hannah and Susan looked over to him with a small smile on their faces.

"Uhm... I've not started Hogwarts yet actually," mumbled Harry.

Dolores' eyebrows rose. Susan wanted to start talking, but a quick look from Dolores made sure she didn't question anything.

"That's fine Harry, take a drink and we can continue," stated Dolores.

After a short break they continued with the memory extractions. Three hours later the two bowls were completely filled. Harry swayed a bit on his feet, "That's everything."

Susan and Hannah went to his side and hooked their arms around him.

Dolores looked at them, "The pensieves are protected so only I can lift it. Could you get Harry to his dormitory? We'll start looking through this tomorrow after classes."

Hannah and Susan nodded while they helped Harry get to the door.

Harry stopped them before they reached the door and asked Dolores, "How come we aren't getting any practical lessons in Defense? That's one thing I was wondering about during class today."

Dolores looked tired, "Because Minister Fudge seemed to think it would be better if you remained ignorant. If Harry Potter isn't trained decently, then he won't be a threat. When this is all over he'll be tossed out of office. If he isn't then I'll personally strangle the little coward. I know enough secrets to get him into Azkaban anyway," she cracked a grin at the end.

Harry would have been yelling about Fudge's incompetence by now, but he was just too tired. The girls on his sides took a bit more of his weight and then escorted him back to the tower.

"So, you're not really in a state to do a lot now, are you?" asked Hannah.

Harry tried to glare at her but his muscles didn't seem to cooperate very well. Hannah giggled at his failed glare. A few seconds later she looked at Susan. Harry looked between the both of them and noticed both of them had mischievous looks.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" mumbled Harry.

They had just arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, I certainly hope you do. Otherwise I'm not going to be very happy with you," said Susan.

"Wha -

Harry didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because his lips were cut off by something solid. A second later he realized that Susan was kissing him. Harry decided that he definitely liked the feeling and pulled her closer.

A few seconds later they parted, Susan looked flushed but happy, "If you think for a second that I'm going to go slow with you then you're dead wrong. I've already had to look at a distance for several years!"

Harry flushed as well while Hannah interrupted, "I think I should give Harry something more to think about, don't you Susan?"

Susan got a wicked grin on her face and nodded. Harry looked confused until Hannah suddenly grabbed his collar, pulled him to her and kissed him as well. Harry was completely dumbfounded and shocked. Hannah pulled back with a grin on her face while Susan started giggling.

They left him at the portrait and walked away. Harry could still hear them giggling in the distance. He was interrupted by a rather stern voice, "Close your mouth kid, it's not polite! Would you mind not keeping me waiting? I do have other places to go!"

Harry looked at the Fat Lady with exasperation written all over his face, "_Can't anyone have some mercy on me?_"

"Well, are you going to give me the password already? You already got snogged by _two_ girls, I want to do some snogging of my own before dawn!" she said indignantly.

Harry closed his eyes, "I really didn't want to know that," and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady.

When the portrait closed again he heard her saying, "I suggest you don't loose any sleep over this. They both look like they want you. And they both look like they won't take no for an answer."

"_Women_," thought Harry, "_Insane, the lot of them!_"

--

Harry sat down at the breakfast table the next morning. Hannah and Susan entered a few moments later. They both got a grin on their faces as soon as they saw him.

While Harry thought he would be keeping a low profile, he had obviously misjudged the two Hufflepuff girls. They walked straight over to him and sat down on either side of him.

Half of the Great Hall was watching them, wondering why they sat next to Harry.

Hannah saw this and decided to get the entire thing over with. Quickly.

She grabbed Harry again and kissed him forcefully. The second he was released he was grabbed by Susan who did the exact same thing. Gasps were heard through the entire Great Hall.

When Susan released him, both of them chorused, "Good morning Harry," with a smile on their faces.

Harry sighed, "Good morning Hannah. Good morning Susan. Did you have a good nights sleep?"

While Harry thought to be friendly, he would never make the same mistake again.

Susan started, "It was nice, very relaxing, but -

Hannah continued with a grin, "It would have been so much better if you were with us!"

The sound of jaws dropping was a rather unique one. Before Harry managed to groan, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"_Hem Hem,_ detention for all three of you! How dare you put up such a display in public!" stated Professor Umbridge before stalking away.

Harry didn't even have to pretend. He just whacked his head on the table.

"Didn't that hurt Harry?" asked Susan.

"We can kiss it better if you want to!" said Hannah innocently.

Harry raised his head and before he even got a chance to answer, Hannah kissed the top of his head. Susan did the same thing afterwards while grinning at him.

"Detention this entire weekend!" shouted Professor Umbridge from the Teachers Table.

Harry rolled his eyes when he realized he didn't have to bother getting detentions again for the next few days. He already had one for this Friday evening, and they had just sealed the entire weekend as well. Hannah and Susan just started giggling.

He finally looked around the Hall to see what reactions they had provoked. Hermione looked ready to fire off a thousand questions. Ron had actually stopped eating, his fork was suspended between his plate and his half-open mouth. Ginny looked at him with a playful grin on her face. She looked genuinely happy for him.

Some of the other girls in the hall looked jealously at Hannah or Susan. A couple of the D.A. students looked mildly peeved and Luna in particular looked sad. Harry finally realized it was because there would be no meeting this weekend.

Draco looked like someone had just killed his puppy before he started glaring angrily at him.

The Teachers Table was the funniest. Snape looked ready to strangle him for getting even more detentions. Professor Dumbledore looked disapproving. Professor McGonagall had her lips pursed together while also looking disapproving. Professor Umbridge looked as if she was disgusted, but her eyes betrayed just how amused she really was. The other teachers didn't seem to care what was going on.

After breakfast Harry rushed out of the hall while Hannah and Susan followed him. He finally caught up with Luna and pulled her aside. Hannah and Susan's eyebrows rose a bit. Harry looked over at them and shook his head shortly.

"I know that this looks very strange Luna, but my detentions are a good thing," whispered Harry, "I hope that this won't last long because afterwards we'll have loads of free time to do meetings."

Hannah and Susan seemed to have caught on to why Luna was looking depressed. They both looped their arms around the girl while Susan said, "You know, I didn't only learn things in the D.A. It also was a nice place to get to know more people."

Hannah looked thoughtful for a moment, "Do you have a free period today Luna?"

Luna nodded her head slowly, "First period actually," she answered dreamily.

"Good!" said Susan, "Hannah and I have a free period as well."

Hannah glanced over at Harry, "Don't you have a class to go to?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer while suddenly Hermione came behind him, "Harry, we'll be late for class. Come on!"

He rolled his eyes to Hannah, Susan and Luna who giggled in reply. When he walked away he heard a voice stating, "Girl talk!" Before he passed the corner he looked back at Luna and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

--

Hermione had been questioning him all day again. How he met Hannah and Susan while he was in detentions. She kept asking more and more questions. Harry was starting to get fed up with it. His life wasn't open for analysis like a book.

Luckily both Hannah and Susan managed to distract him enough when they passed him in the hallways or when they had classes together. Perhaps the last part wasn't that good because it made sure he wasn't taking very good notes.

He learned that they both liked their short conversation with Luna. He was glad for that because he didn't really know her that well. It looked like he would be getting another good friend in a few more weeks.

Harry finally did manage to learn something decent in History of Magic. He learned how to kiss decently. Funnily enough nobody dared to watch them. Probably because Hannah or Susan would be glaring at them if they dared.

It did raise one question for Harry, "Not that I don't mind the lessons," he whispered, "But I've never seen either of you two dating. Where did you two learn how to kiss?"

Harry paled a bit at their mischievous faces. Hannah looked around and saw that nobody dared to look at them anymore. Susan pushed Harry out of the way and she kissed Hannah.

Harry's eyeballs nearly fell out and his head landed on his desk with a loud thud seconds later.

All of the students looked around to see what the commotion was about. Professor Binns kept droning on about a rebellion. Most likely it had something to do with Goblins.

Harry looked up again and saw both Hannah and Susan looking at him with innocent expressions on their faces. Harry glared back for putting him through that. Everyone else in the classroom realized they had missed whatever might have happened and went back to paying attention... to something not class-related.

--

Harry didn't have any time to drop his bag off at his dormitory. Especially not with two girls distracting him as much as possible. Ron had been spending more time talking to the other people of their year in Gryffindor. Susan had pointed out that he seemed to like Lavender because he kept glancing in her direction.

Hermione kept asking all sort of questions which everyone else ignored. Harry's favorite attempt at dodging questions was that his mouth was pre-occupied with something else. Like kissing for instance.

Eventually the three of them made their way to Professor Umbridge's office. Instead of going away, Hermione followed them to the office. Even though Hannah asked her why she was coming, Hermione just huffed at her while not saying a thing.

They finally arrived at the office. Susan was first to knock at the door.

"Enter," said Professor Umbridge.

All four students entered the office. Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "I can't remember giving you detention Miss. Granger."

"I'm not here for detention Professor Umbridge. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your class?" asked Hermione.

"I reserved this time for detention Miss. Granger, I don't set people to a task and then neglect to see if they do it. If you want to ask questions then you will do it while in class," responded Professor Umbridge, "That is basically the purpose of a class. To teach students and answer questions while _in_ class."

"But I really have some -

"Miss. Granger, did you not hear my answer? I will not tolerate you wasting my time. This is detention and you already wasted a few minutes."

"But Professor -

"Detention Miss Granger," said Professor Umbridge.

To Harry's astonishment Hermione actually looked happy at being given that detention.

"With Professor Snape. You will report to him right now and I will check up with him tomorrow to see that you did. He requested Harry here first to clean cauldrons, but I don't pull such personal favors. Mr. Potter's fame won't get him out of detention with me," Professor Umbridge said while glaring at Harry, "I'm sure Professor Snape will manage to do fine with your help. Now leave Miss. Granger, before I make it a weeks worth of detentions."

Harry saw Hermione's happy expression fade away while she narrowed her eyes a bit. She eventually replied, "Of course Professor Umbridge, my apologies," and left a few moments later.

Dolores looked at Harry and said, "I've got a feeling your memories are going to be very interesting. Especially concerning that young lady who seemed to want and stay here. Any ideas why Harry?"

"No, I've never seen her act like this before, especially to a teacher," said Harry.

A rustling of a cloak sounded through the room to reveal both Amelia and Magician.

"Hi again," said Harry lamely.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Hi auntie, hi uncle, hello Dolores," she said cheerfully.

While Magician groaned, Harry asked, "Uncle?"

Susan grinned, "Of course, they work together so much that I've started calling him uncle. I refuse to call him by that ridiculous nickname of his."

Amelia, Dolores and Hannah smiled at this as well. Harry just hoped she wouldn't find a nickname for him.

Hannah finally asked, "How can you survive in this pink room? It's hideous."

Dolores grinned while Magician went over to the desk and hit a button underneath. The room was suddenly decorated in a stylish cream color. The seats were dark blue with gold trimmings. The cat pictures on the wall were replaced by elegant paintings.

Dolores pouted and glared at Magician, "Fine, ruin my fun. Prick," she said while Magician sniggered.

"It automatically puts up glamours around the entire room if the door opens. I wouldn't survive in a pink room alone for five minutes. At least I managed to make it hideous enough," said Dolores.

Susan grabbed both Hannah and Harry, and dragged them to a couch. They both sat down and Susan leaned into Harry. Harry saw Amelia glare at him. He closed his eyes in reply.

"Where's Voldemort when you need him," he mumbled, "Probably plotted to get here but chickened out after seeing Amelia was here. Just like him to make me suffer alone. Stupid prat."

The sound of an Unspeakable collapsing to the floor while laughing wasn't something you saw every day.

Susan looked at her aunt, "Oh could you stop it already auntie. We've just started training him up and we don't want him to relapse into his dumbfounded state."

Amelia pouted, "You're taking away all the fun in this. I'm supposed to be the scary witch that will hurt him if he ever hurts any of you."

Harry glared back, "You knew about thi -

He was interrupted by Hannah kissing him. When she finally stopped he started again.

"What do you mean with training m -

He was interrupted again, this time by Susan kissing him. After that his eyes were glassed over a bit. He sat on the couch with a silly smile on his face.

Dolores finally cut in, "Could you stop that? We need him conscious to answer possible questions."

Both Hannah and Susan pouted a bit. Harry finally snapped out of his daze and glared playfully at the witches sitting besides him.

Amelia noticed that and got a grin on her face, "So Susan, did Harry call you gorgeous already?"

Harry started paling while Susan asked confused, "No, he didn't, why?"

"He called you that when he was still under the after-effects of Veritaserum," grinned Amelia.

Harry groaned and started mumbling again, "Women are evil, all of them," until Susan hugged him again.

"Thanks," she said before kissing his cheek.

"Do you have more Veritaserum?" asked Hannah innocently.

Magician just snickered in reply when Harry's eyes flew open in shock, "Enough about this, we're wasting time. We'll all go into the pensieve. The memories will play chronologically. We'll stop when it gets too late."

Harry muttered, "I already saw everything so I'll stay here. I really don't want to relive some of those things."

Amelia looked a bit concerned but couldn't force him to accompany them. Magician threw several spells onto the door, "I locked the door with several strong spells. If Dumbledore tries to get in, it will take him several minutes. I set an alarm to go off as soon as someone tries to open the door. You'll have to come get us out of the pensieve if that happens Harry."

Harry nodded his head in confirmation and the others entered the pensieve, leaving him behind. He just laid himself back on the couch and closed his eyes. He fell asleep a few moments later, the alarm would wake him up if someone tried.

--

Harry was awoken by two figures slamming into him. While he groggily opened his eyes he saw that both girls had tears rolling over their faces.

"What's wrong?" mumbled Harry.

Hannah tried glaring at him, but it didn't work very well with her tears, "What's wrong? Why don't you tell me what wasn't wrong with your entire childhood at the Dursleys!"

"Nobody should have to live through that Harry," said Amelia, "Even though your Aunt and Uncle never physically hurt you, they completely neglected you. They treated you even worse than a common house-elf. Calling you silly names, giving you house chores far above your age, letting you sleep in that cupboard, spreading rumors about that made up school, do I even need to go on Harry?"

Harry just shook his head while hugging both Hannah and Susan to him.

Amelia pinched her nose, "We'll press charges against them as soon as everything else is done Harry. You won't spend a single second in their presence. They will get exactly what they deserve. It might annoy them that they'll have to do it in _our_ world since they mistreated a wizard," she finished with a predatory grin on her face.

Harry perked up, "I don't have to go back? Finally!" he shouted.

Magician continued, "It's already late and we haven't started with Hogwarts yet. We'll do that tomorrow morning. Make sure you're here by nine o'clock in the morning."

Amelia sighed, "We're going to have a hard time getting here in the weekend. There will be more patrols and students running around. Normally we enter when the students and teachers are in their lessons, and we leave when everyone is in their dormitory."

Harry grinned and released Hannah and Susan. He took his bag and pulled out an empty parchment.

"This should help," he said mischievously.

All the women looked at him strangely, but Magician waved his wand over the parchment a few times and it suddenly activated the map.

Harry glared at him, "You know, I really started to like you. But that's just cruel!"

Magician replied, "I'm an Unspeakable kid, you won't be getting a spelled document past me without knowing how to active it."

They looked at the parchment and saw the outline of the entire castle. Most of them were stunned. Even Magician didn't know what to say. Eventually he said, "Damn, nice spell work."

"I didn't make it," Harry said, "The Marauders created it. It was a group consisting of my father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Still, pretty damn nice. I can't believe we never thought of making such maps at the Unspeakables. Do you mind if I take this one? Then I can analyze it and we can make the same for the Ministry and other buildings. Should be nice to see what everyone is up too."

"Sure, as long as I get it back, it's one of the few things I have of my parents," said Harry.

"And," started Susan while glaring at Amelia, "As long as my dear auntie _doesn't_ get a copy of it later on," interrupted Susan.

"Why not sweetie?" asked Amelia innocently.

Susan glared back, "Otherwise you might find out what I do with my spare time," and she looked over at Harry.

Harry blushed, "I'm not interfering in this. I'd like to survive the night."

Hannah giggled in reply, "He does know his limits, doesn't he Susan?"

Susan grinned back, "Yup. We'll just have to _expand_ those limits of his to make him more flexible."

Harry just groaned in reply.

Magician looked over the map again when he noticed something on it, "Dolores, that young lady that you had to get rid off, what was her name again? Miss. Granger?"

"Hermione Granger, why?" responded Dolores.

Magician sighed while spreading out the map, "Because dear Miss. Granger is currently in the Headmaster's Office with Professors Dumbledore and Snape. I doubt it will be for her detention."

Amelia looked at Harry sympathetically, "I suggest you try to avoid Miss. Granger for a little while Harry, we don't know what is going on. Perhaps after your Hogwarts memories we'll know more."

Harry kept staring at the Marauders Map. He finally snapped out of it when Hannah and Susan dragged him out of the office. Magician quickly removed the spells that kept the door locked.

"See you tomorrow!" shouted Hannah while leaving.

"Behind each great man is a great woman. Harry seems to be in need of two to cover everything," snickered Magician before the door closed.

"Let's not worry about this Harry," said Susan with a sad smile, "We can figure this out tomorrow. Besides, we've been working for several hours without any fun," she said.

Ten seconds later Harry was pulled in a very tiny space with two gorgeous girls.

"It's time you showed us that you've been paying attention in class," said Hannah, "Don't worry, if you fail this test, there are _many_ more tests. If you succeed, it only gets better!"

Before Harry had a clue on what class she was talking about, he was being snogged by Susan.

"_Oh,_" he thought, "_Those lessons!_"

--

The next morning Harry was out of bed fairly early. He didn't want Hermione to start bludgeoning him with questions again. He was the first at breakfast that morning. Hannah and Susan arrived half an hour later and sat down next to him.

They ate fairly quick because they realized Harry was getting anxious. They left the Great Hall around seven thirty and walked outside. Harry saw a glimpse of Hermione's bushy hair disappearing into the Great Hall before he walked outside.

The three of them started walking around the lake. It was a relaxing walk without any over-amorous displays of affection. They didn't need those to express their feelings. Just being around each other was enough for them.

They spent the entire walk talking about trivial things. Hannah even managed to surprise him by knowing his favorite color. He'd never spoken about such things to anyone. Nobody ever bothered to ask him such inane questions.

It made Harry feel a lot better that they were interested enough to ask such questions. At the same time it made him somewhat depressed that his best friends never bothered him with such things. He had never asked either, but then again he never had a lot of experience with making friends.

He found it nice to know that he didn't need to keep them occupied with al sorts of great things or mysteries.

They were genuinely interested in him, and he got a smile on his face because he was just as interested in them.

It was the best morning Harry had ever had. The sun had risen above the lake just moments ago. The view was absolutely stunning. Both girls looked perfect as well in his opinion.

They eventually went back inside because it was nearly nine o'clock. Their next 'detention' would be starting.

--

Amelia, Dolores and Magician were already chatting in the office when they arrived. Harry looked at them questioningly while Magician just pointed at the parchment in front of him. They didn't need to bother hiding if they already knew no one was nearby. Magician locked the door again as soon as it closed.

Magician gave him a folded parchment back, "I managed to recreate it this morning. The charms were pretty easy themselves, but combined they are a work of art. The Marauders must have had a brilliant mind to come up with the combination."

Harry smiled at that and passed again on the memories, he didn't see any point in reliving everything again. The rest decided that they would go through everything per year.

An hour later they emerged out of the pensieve. Dolores was mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Strangle Dumbledore with his beard". Amelia looked pensieve while the girls looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Voldemort was in Hogwarts an entire year and nobody noticed?" asked Susan.

Amelia responded, "I doubt Dumbledore would miss something like that. What troubles me more is the presence of that Philosophers Stone. How did Dumbledore manage to get it here?"

Magician continued, "Yes, Nicolas Flamel always refused to allow the Unspeakables access. Not only that, but he had his defenses of the stone tested every year by a random Unspeakable. None ever managed to get through them. Why would he give the stone to Dumbledore if his own protections were so much better? Dark Lords have tried to get that stone before, some worse than Voldemort is today, and none of them succeeded."

It was quiet for a while after that statement.

After a while Amelia picked up again, "Your entire entrance to the Wizarding World was a farce as well Harry. Every student, even a pureblood, receives a visit from an appointed employee of the Ministry. They make sure the guardians are fully informed about the Wizarding World. The Secrecy laws are also made very clear.

"Hagrid leaving you without telling how to reach the station could be an oversight of him. Mrs. Weasley shouting where the entrance to the platform was looked a bit strange though."

Magician interrupted, "Her eyes were glasses over, she wasn't doing that out of her own."

Dolores asked, "Usage of the Imperius Curse just for that? Isn't that extremely far-fetched?"

"No," said Magician, "It ensured that Harry trusted them and got closer to the family. Mr. Weasley discussed Gryffindor and Slytherin but he could have done that just to make conversation. I doubt that he was acting on orders though... He acts too stupid for that," he mumbled the last part.

"Could you not insult Ron in front of me? He might have his failures but he's still a friend of mine," asked Harry annoyed.

"Fine, you like Hagrid as well, don't you?" asked Magician.

"Yes, your point being?"

"Mr. Weasley acts like a miniature Hagrid, just replace the animal-thing by the chess-thing," said Magician.

Harry thought about it for a second and finally snorted, Hannah and Susan giggled at that as well.

"_Hem hem_," interrupted Dolores, "The person that troubled me was Miss. Granger. She just happened to find some _light reading_ in which the Philosophers Stone is discussed? If she was that brilliant she would have already taken her NEWTs by now."

"Indeed," both Amelia and Magician said.

After a few moments of silence, Magician suggested to take a look at the second year before stopping for lunch.

Harry was left alone again. He cursed himself for not having taken his homework with him. Then again, he could hardly tell Hermione he had done his homework while in detention. Although he might just tell her that to see what she makes of it.

It was another hour later before the group left the pensieve again. Two girls impacted against Harry before he even realized they had finished the memories of second year.

"A colony of acromantulas, an arse of a teacher, a blasted basilisk," mumbled Dolores while rubbing her temple.

Amelia continued, "We knew of the petrifications but we were never told what had actually happened. Never mind that, Dumbledore told everyone _he_ had solved the entire situation."

Harry looked at her in shock, "He what?"

Magician answered, "Dumbledore told everyone he had found the culprit and solved the situation. He said it was never lethal but just some pranks gone wrong. He told everyone the Chamber reference was just a very bad joke. You didn't think he would have been let back if anyone heard that you had taken care of the problem, which coincidentally was a basilisk?"

Harry wondered what the hell Dumbledore was playing at. Before he could question it Dolores continued.

"Enough about that, what intrigues me is Miss. Granger. She solves the entire thing _again_. I'm wondering if she heard the basilisk and got herself petrified on purpose. She still helped you solve it, but since she was attacked you wouldn't question it."

Magician sighed, "That wasn't the worst. I saw her putting in wrong ingredients in the Polyjuice Potion. That means the potion could never have worked. That potion got replaced at the end with a correct potion. The only one in the castle to create such a potion is Dumbledore or Snape."

Amelia continued after a moment of silence, "Lockhart takes the cake out of this one. That arse was threatening to Obliviate both Mr. Weasley and Harry. Good thing he's on the permanent spell damage ward. If he ever gets out, I'll make sure he goes in again."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she replied, "What? I can't have a vicious streak? Threatening students. Hmmpf. Bloody arse."

"Congratulations on slaying a basilisk by the way Harry," said Magician, "You got a lot of luck but you still succeeded. Would you mind letting some Unspeakables get a closer look inside that Chamber later? There might be some other stuff down there."

"Sure, no problem. If you find another basilisk then I'm bailing out though," said Harry.

Magician grinned, "Thanks. Dumbledore was strange in this year as well. He was waiting in his office when you left the Chamber, as if he was expecting you to solve the entire thing. Not only that but he lied about Fawkes coming to you because you are loyal to him. Fawkes is bound to him and only listens to him. Fawkes was there so Dumbledore must have sent him after you for help."

"I'm starting to feel the urge to strangle Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Good, I had that urge after I saw your first year," replied Dolores.

"Lunch time!" said Susan and the three of them left Dolores' Office after Magician removed the locking spells again.

--

Two hours later Harry was in the office waiting for the group to return from his third year memories. He was wondering what might be commented on that. He finally realized he just knew too little of the Wizarding World and accepted too much.

Saving a stone that grants immortality. Slaying a basilisk while saving a student. Those are not school activities. Obviously.

The group exited the pensieve again. This time they looked calculating while Amelia looked furious.

"Yes, of course. Let's give a student a time turner so she can get to a couple more classes. No matter the consequences. Is that man completely off his rocker? You don't mess with time just for a couple of extra lessons! If this keeps up we can start a fan club to strangle that old oaf," ranted Amelia.

"And don't get me started on Sirius Black. So many evidence to get him free and that man is still being hunted down like a criminal. If he's captured he'll be Kissed instantly. For Merlin's sake, what the hell is he playing at?"

After Amelia calmed down the group entered again for his fourth year. Harry finally looked back on his third year and had to agree that toying with time for a couple of lessons was ridiculous.

Half an hour later Harry suddenly heard an alarm go off. Harry sat up while trying to figure out what it meant. Then he remembered the locking spells on the door. He ran to the pensieve and dived into it.

He saw Cedric and himself arguing to take the cup. The others were standing nearby. Magician spotted him first, "Is there someone at the door?"

Everyone else looked in the same direction as Magician while Harry nodded. They all got out of the pensieve immediately. Dolores shooed the three students to her desk and threw some parchment and quills at them. Amelia and Magician dived under the invisibility cloak.

Five seconds later the door was blown of its hinges. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the opening looking furious.

Dolores merely raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason why you blew my door off its hinges?"

"Yes, it appears that there were several locking spells on it. Would you care to explain that Dolores?" he asked with a steely voice.

Dolores blinked, "My office was locked like this yesterday as well. It took me ten minutes to get out. Perhaps the culprits don't realize there are currently students having detention and locked it again. I do hope you find the culprits Albus, because I do not like being locked inside my office like a common animal."

Dumbledore looked at her with narrowed eyes. Harry realized he couldn't do a single thing as long as he had no idea what was going on. Harry refused to look at him and returned his attention to the parchment before him.

"Is there a reason why you came to my office Albus?" asked Dolores.

"Yes, I need to have a word with Harry here," said Albus.

"_Harry_? It's not very professional to get close to students Albus, no matter how famous they are."

"You are of course completely correct Dolores," sighed Albus, "Could I borrow Mr. Potter for a moment?"

"I'm guessing this has to do with something school-related?"

"Yes, of course it has," said Albus confused.

"Then I'm sure you can have that conversation in my office while he's doing detention," stated Professor Umbridge with a small smile on her face, "As long as Mr. Potter doesn't mind that Miss. Abbott and Miss. Bones are present."

"I don't mind Professor Umbridge," said Harry quickly.

Professor Dumbledore looked confused at Harry for not wanting to leave and furious when he was manipulated into staying in the office. Harry saw his expression and realized he probably didn't have anything to tell him anyway. He wanted to know what was going on in the detentions.

"Harry, Prof-

"_Hem-hem_," interrupted Dolores while she raised an eyebrow at Albus.

Albus sighed in frustration and started again, "Mr. Potter, Professor Snape has told me that you have missed one of the remedial Potions classes, could yo-

Dolores interrupted again, "Mr. Potter was doing detention with me at that time. He had already informed me of those lessons and I refused to let him go. Remedial classes are not officially given at Hogwarts. If Severus has any complaints about students missing lessons that don't exist, he can always take it up with me."

Albus quickly said, "But Mr. Potter needs to be able to get better Potions grades. Which is why Professor Snape agreed to tutor him during his free time."

"That's very nice of Severus," began Dolores and Albus started to smile, "but I'm afraid that is complete bollocks," she finished.

Albus' smile vanished. Dolores continued, "Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe's grades are far worse than Mr. Potter's are. Yet they don't receive such remedial classes," Professor Umbridge narrowed her eyes, "I might not like Mr. Potter very much due to the nonsense he likes to spread around, but if he is harassed by Severus again then I'll personally lead an investigation on what Severus' intentions are towards Mr. Potter."

"Don't think I haven't heard about Severus' interaction with Mr. Potter and how childish he has been behaving," finished Dolores.

Professor Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed something sour, "That won't be necessary Dolores, I completely agree on your position. I'll tell him to abandon those lessons immediately," and with that he walked out of the office. He paused at the door, waved his wand and the door was fixed again.

The door closed moments later and after a minute of complete silence, Magician pulled off the cloak, "He's gone back to his office," while laying the copy of the Marauders Map on Dolores' desk.

Harry couldn't contain himself anymore and collapsed in laughter. Hannah and Susan followed soon afterwards. "I can't believe you did that," he finally gasped out.

Amelia was smiling broadly as well, while Dolores had a grin on her face, "He completely deserved it. Meddling with everything he can get his hands on. It's funny how he didn't seem to like being manipulated into staying here..."

Magician locked the door again, "Harry, I want you to keep an eye on the Marauders Map. If you see him coming close then get us out immediately. We could afford him breaking the door once, but if it happens again then he'll be very suspicious."

Harry nodded and the group continued with the memories again. Forty minutes later they exited the pensieve again. Harry already figured they would probably look at all the rest in one go.

Harry sat down in the couch again, Hannah and Susan came to sit next to him and leaned into him. Amelia rubbed her temple while sighing.

"You were pretty much guided through the tasks. Dobby could have never helped you unless Dumbledore ordered him. House-elves don't just steal stuff from where they are or everyone would throw them out of their house. You should have never even been in that Tournament. I wonder, if the fake Moody would have failed, if your name would still have come out of that Goblet."

Dolores picked up, "Fudge eliminated the evidence instantly. Not only that but he never asked for more evidence. Inner Circle Death Eaters are currently walking around in the Ministry without a care in the world. Two dementors that went after civilians..."

Magician grunted, "For the record, Snape is mine. I'm going to blast through his Occlumency shields to see what that bastard is hiding. He wasn't teaching you a damn thing Harry. You're lucky you only had a couple of _lessons_ with him."

Harry sighed, "That figures, I'm actually feeling better by not going to those lessons."

Amelia got a glint in her eyes, "That Order of Dumbledore is mine, patrolling in the Ministry without permission..."

Magician replied, "Yes, we'll discuss that one tomorrow. Harry, that hallway you showed when Mr. Weasley was bitten is located in the Department of Mysteries. I've got a feeling I already know where to look, but I'll let everyone know tomorrow."

They finally split up again. The three youngsters went to dinner and did their best to ignore Hermione. After dinner the three went outside again for a short walk. Hermione tried to follow but Harry put a stop to that.

"Hermione, I'd like some time alone with my girlfriends. Unless you want me to snog the hell out of you, I suggest you leave us alone."

Hermione flushed scarlet at that while the three of them walked away.

That was when Harry realized he'd made a mistake. Hannah looped her arm around Harry, "Girlfriends Harry?"

Susan looped an arm around him as well while grinning at him, "Indeed, care to explain that one?"

Harry swallowed, "Can I just run for it?"

"No", both of them said together.

"Uhm, sorry?" said Harry.

Hannah smacked him on the head, "Wrong, try again."

"Really sorry?" asked Harry.

This time Susan smacked him, followed with a light kiss on his lips. A few seconds later she pulled back from a glassy eyed Harry, "Don't you have something to ask Harry?"

"More kissing?" mumbled Harry.

Hannah grinned and smacked him again. "You know, this is fun," she said to Susan. Then she kissed him lightly as well.

"Well?" asked Hannah and Susan while glaring at him.

"Well what? I'm still getting kissed so this is fine by me," grinned Harry.

Susan's lip twitched a bit while Hannah looked at him in horror, "You're having us on, you bloody prat!"

Harry laughed lightly before finally asking, "So, would you two lovely ladies be the girlfriends of this obvious prat?"

"Of course," they said.

The sun disappeared on the horizon before they went back inside.

--

The next day the new trio found themselves in Umbridge's Office again, which was locked by Magician once more.

Magician pulled out an orb, "This is a prophecy I managed to dig up in the Hall of Prophecies. It was made by Professor Trelawney to Dumbledore and it's about Voldemort and an unknown person. That unknown person is probably you Harry."

Harry took the orb from Magician's hands and the prophecy sounded through the office. While the four females in the room were looking at Harry like he would have a hard job cut out for him, Magician started chuckling.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" asked Amelia with a glare to cut through stone.

"Don't you get it? It says Harry here needs to kill Voldemort," said Magician.

"Yes, I got that, which is why I'm _not_ laughing!"

"It says Harry has to kill him, but nothing else. The Unspeakables can basically capture him and lock him up like a caged animal until Harry here throws a spell at him while Voldemort is defenseless," stated the Head Unspeakable.

Harry suddenly got a grin on his face and exclaimed, "Finally! Someone with a brain! No more 'throwing Harry head in first and see how he does it', but an actual plan! One that includes me with _minimal_ effort!"

The rest looked amused at him.

Harry continued, "I never thought I'd be thanking you for this Dolores," started Harry while Dolores looked at him in surprise, "but good job on dosing me with Veritaserum!"

Dolores actually looked ashamed for a second while Harry continued, "Who knows what else this year would have brought. Hell, who knows what kind of crap I would have been pulled through _again_. That and I might not have met these two here," he finished with a smile while hugging Hannah and Susan.

Amelia and Magician gasped when Harry ended and both of them chorused, "You drugged a student with Veritaserum Dolores?"

Dolores glared at them, "You two practiced that, didn't you?"

Amelia's grin told her all she needed to know.

Amelia sighed, "Well, Magician and I will get started on the clean up in the Ministry. You won't see us until it's over. When you see Dumbledore and Snape disappearing then we'll be almost finished."

Both of them left the office while Dolores said, "Well, the three of you are free to go. If anyone asks then tell them I let you go to do homework."

"Actually, I'd rather have more detentions," said Harry, "Hermione keeps asking questions and Professor Snape might just drag me in a corridor to assault my memories to see what is going on."

Dolores sighed, "I suppose 'detention' is a better option then. Until this is over you three have detentions with me. Just tell everyone that I caught you kissing again," she grinned.

"Not like anyone wouldn't believe that anyway," she muttered with a playful grin on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes and escorted the two girls out of the office. He turned back before opening the door and said, "I meant it Dolores. Thanks."

--

Four days later Dumbledore and Snape suddenly left from Hogwarts. All sorts of rumors went flying around at their disappearance. One even suggested that both of them were getting married. To each other.

Nobody ever said that Hogwarts' rumor-mill was always correct.

"Them getting married? That's disgusting," stated Harry.

"Detention tonight Mr. Potter, for disrespecting teachers," said a familiar voice.

The two girls on his sides immediately picked that up and went along, "But why?" "You can't give him detention!"

"Very well, you two detention as well. Do you want to break the record?" Professor Umbridge ended and she stalked off.

"I swear," said Ron who was sitting nearby, "We'll never get another D.A.-lesson with her around. It's as if she wants you three in detention for the rest of this year."

"Yeah Ron, she really is a wicked one," said Harry.

After that Hermione started with her questions again. Susan broke that off by kissing Harry again. It's not like they cared about detentions any more.

--

That evening the Trio went into Umbridge's Office again. Amelia and Magician were present as well.

"Well, most of the situation has been solved," said Amelia cheerfully.

"Huh," exclaimed the youngsters.

Magician picked up, "The Unspeakables weren't exactly thrilled when we showed them all of your memories. Combined with the intelligence gathered by Dolores, we started our little hunt. Every person captured was immediately questioned under Veritaserum. After the questioning was done there were two options."

Amelia continued, "The ones that were guilty of killing or raping innocents, or crimes of the same magnitude, were immediately executed through the Veil of Death. Fifty-seven people were executed as of this morning."

Magician said, "Those that did lesser crimes are still in custody. Over one hundred people are in cells right now, we had to expand them with several charms. Those that received bribes were thrown out of their offices and will be facing charges. Such a pity that Minister Fudge was amongst those, he's being held in a cell pending further investigation."

Amelia grinned, "And it seems Voldemort was a bit too cocky for his own good."

Magician grinned as well, "Really, getting a Fidelius is one thing, but letting your Secret Keeper walk around in the Ministry is just proof of how stupid he really is."

The Trio's eyes were getting bigger and bigger as they kept going on with the story.

"His location was assaulted this morning by all of the Unspeakables. The previously escaped Death Eaters were all killed in the battle that ensued. Voldemort was captured after a battle with three Unspeakables. He's currently being held restrained in one of the Chambers in the Department of Mysteries. I'm afraid that you'll need to do the final act Harry," said Magician.

Harry just smiled, "That's fine, that bastard killed my parents. I'm sure a lot of people would want to kill him so I guess I should feel privileged. I just have one request though."

Amelia raised her eyebrow while Harry continued, "When this is over, I don't want to see any paper discussing of how I killed him. Have the Unspeakables claim that honor, I don't want it. If I get any more fame I'll strangle the first fangirl I see."

Amelia and Dolores smiled. Magician probably as well but he still had his hood up.

Hannah and Susan pouted, "But I'm a fangirl," they both said before looking at each other and collapsing in laughter. Harry rolled his eyes in return.

"How come none of this was in the Daily Prophet yet?" asked Harry.

"Miss. Skeeter is awaiting trial for being an illegal animagus, imagine that," grinned Amelia.

Amelia lost her grin before continuing, "Now we get to the bad news..."

"It seems Dumbledore had a lot of plans for you and none of them good. In the end he just wanted to be looked at like the greatest wizard in history. The problem is that you stood in the way of that image. He planned to leave you untrained so Voldemort could kill you. Even if you won, he would just take you down instead," said Magician.

Harry sighed in reply to that while the two girls looked murderous.

"The Wizengamot is still questioning him under Veritaserum. He didn't only manipulate you, but he manipulated a lot of people in the Ministry as well. After the questioning is done, he will be facing either Azkaban or the Veil. I think they will probably throw him through the Veil since he could become too dangerous if he ever escaped," said Amelia.

Magician continued, "The complete Order of the Phoenix has been named as well. We're investigating everyone on that group. While most of them acted with good intentions, some of them are real pieces of scum. The Wizengamot won't be pressing charges against those that got hoodwinked by Dumbledore, the others will be questioned under Veritaserum as well to see what they were doing."

"Some good news, Snape was thrown through the Veil this morning. The bastard was a real sadist. He managed to convince Dumbledore that he had reformed. Dumbledore just took him in because he could get through his barriers. Voldemort could do the same of course. They both spied on each other the entire time," said Amelia.

Harry grinned a bit, realizing he would never have to see that idiot again.

"Also, Dumbledore tried to bribe the Weasley family into accepting you and guiding you. They refused and were Obliviated by Dumbledore. He still put Mrs. Weasley under the Imperius Curse to get her to shout at the platform. But the entire family is clean from Dumbledore's influence," continued Amelia.

"They followed him willingly in some categories but were Obliviated each time they refused certain things. Mrs. Weasley wanted you away from the Dursleys after hearing you had bars on your window. Ten seconds later she never even remembered that," she finished.

Magician picked up, "Mr. Ronald Weasley was offered a bribe as well. He declined as well stating that his friendship to you meant more than a pile of Galleons.

"Miss. Granger however did accept the bribe. She spied on you at every opportunity. Each time you had too little information, Dumbledore would tell her what she could pass on to you. She was given several rare books from his own collection in return. She didn't understand the books yet and they were confiscated by the Unspeakables, so she didn't gain a single thing."

Harry looked depressed at hearing that. Both girls hugged him tightly.

Amelia sighed, "While she did spy on you, there isn't anything we can do about that. She followed a figure that was the highest authority in this school. We can't expel someone that listened to the Headmaster, even if she was getting paid for it."

Harry replied, "Oh, that's fine."

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

He looked at Hannah and Susan with a grin, "How do you two feel about spending some time in Beauxbatons? I've had it with this drafty castle. Ron will probably stay here because he recently started dating Lavender."

Susan grinned, "We'll have to ask Luna to come with us. Perhaps we can find some of her animals there."

Hannah smirked in return, "Magician will have to explain how to make a new map though, otherwise we might get caught when we're outside after curfew."

Amelia raised an eyebrow in reply while the others smiled broadly.

"We'll arrest the Dursleys at the start of this summer. Otherwise the Daily Prophet will be running papers about it and I highly doubt you'd want to be in the spotlight?" asked Amelia to Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Summer is fine with me, but that does bring to mind where I'll be staying."

Susan looked over at Amelia, "Can I bring someone home this summer auntie? He's pretty well trained already."

Amelia just rolled her eyes in return.

Harry sighed at the slight banter of the two, he grinned and replied, "I never thought getting drugged with Veritaserum would make my life so much better."

Hannah replied, "I can still ask Magician here for some more if you want. I want to know if I'm gorgeou -

Harry kissed her before she could finish the statement, when he pulled back he said, "The both of you are gorgeous. Our kids will be pretty damn good looking if they take over your looks."

Three people asked him, "Kids?" while Harry smacked his head in return.

--

**THE END**

--

Author's Notes:

The first draft of this story was one big blob of interrogation by Umbridge. Since it was a chore to read, even for myself, I completely re-started it.

Amelia Bones entered the picture together with an unknown person. After that I decided to throw Susan in the story as well.

Then Hannah started glaring at me because I took her best friend away. Her glare promised me a lot of pain unless I got her into the action, so I had no choice to add her as well.

It's not my fault women are so bloody scary.

I hope the "Good Umbridge" worked. I can't remember seeing a story like that before.

-

Special thanks to my best friend and beta Ethiliam! He made several suggestions that made the story what it is now. If you hate it, you can blame him instead of me! Just kidding there... :)

After I told him that Dumbledore would be bad while the Weasleys would be good, he asked me to make Hermione the evil spymaster.

She's always an annoyance with her questions while she knows way too much for being a muggle-born. She also sticks her nose everywhere Harry seems to go. You could call it loyalty as well, but for the purpose of this story I twisted the entire thing around.

I hope you enjoyed this story, until next one...


End file.
